Ziamese Arbor Day
Ziamese Arbor Day is the first Monday of September. It's traditionally held on September 3-7. The rules is that it is never on September 1st or 2nd. During Ziamese Arbor Day, everyone celebrates the first day Ziam was founded & the day mankind ruled the Earth & the end of the Glauxian War. Because of the traditions, all magic protecting Ziam is weakened to the point it disappears completely & wizards also cannot engage in magical combat together while on Ziamese Arbor Day. Any spells created by Ziamese wizards & witches before sunrise will vanish after sunrise & cannot return until sunset. Historical importance Battle of Mexico Prior to the attack The fire god, Grimlon, planned to destroy Ziam by demolishing Arboria, Ziam. Grimlon used Mexico, to be exact, the field of Shanghai, as a breeding ground to raise fire monsters, since the desert was the best place for fire & partially because Grimlon ruled Mexico during the Hadean time & the Glauxian War. To prevent Grimlon from successfully raising his army, League of Magic Elder Counselor Wizard Caracos was sent to defeat Grimlon. He however learns that Grimlon has also banded together the Dark Ring & met some dark creatures, such as Pikachans & Raichans that were found in the mountains of Wokeseoia & Ziam. Caracos was captured by a dark monster, creatures that feed off happiness & drain the world of hope & heat. Grimlon tortured Caracos & sentenced him to the dark monster's worst weapon: the Dark Kiss. Meanwhile, The wizard Talroc the Great & his apprentice Orcul, discover this plot & meet a witch that is Sia-descent named Sarah. The trio begin to train their own races of elements, based off their parental deity. Talroc, for example, being the son of Groc, the god of earth, raised an army of monsters made of rock & sand called the Earth Race. Orcul, being the son of Mariena, raised a group of creatures made out of air & magical dust that are considered the Wind Race. Sarah, being Sian, creates water creatures called the Water Race. Battle On the night of September 2, the first Sunday of September & the eve of Ziamese Arbor Day, Talroc, Orcul & Sarah march out of Ziam & west into Mexico. Upon reaching a secret surveillance point, they conjure up their armys & Talroc creates a magnifying glass spell & they hear that Grimlon is awaiting sunrise to attack Ziam, when fire monsters are the strongest. The trio, realizing the time, sends their armys to battle, saving Caracos from suffering the fate of the Dark Kiss. With the sun about to appear, Talroc summons a dark moon to eclipse the sunrise & stop time. However, after dreadful hours, half of the Fire Race has been extinguished, but as the dark moon Talroc summoned fades, the sun rises. Time continues & Ziamese Arbor Day arrives. The Fire Race becomes stronger & re-doubles in size & strength. Because Talroc & Orcul are both Ziamese wizards, their wands shut down & stop working due to the fact it's September 3. The Earth & Wind Races also disappear because the fact that they were conjured by Talroc & Orcul. Sarah, being the only Mexican witch, uses her life force to strengthen her Water Race & she fends off the whole desert of fire monsters before Talroc & Orcul are killed. Trivia *The ancient enchantment that began the holiday causes all wands of Ziamese wizards, in or out of Ziam, to shut down & stop producing spells. This effect causes the main border of Ziam to disappear as well due to the weakening of it over time along with the enchantment's effects. When Talroc, Orcul & Zia Rhashid looked at the sun, Talroc fired some spell that hit the ancient border & caused a hole that showed the true color of the sky before sealing up, leaving the shield vulnerable to be destroyed in certain parts by certain spells, but will self-repair. Category:Ziam Category:Ziamese Holiday Category:League of Magic Category:Magical holiday Category:Pre-War of Fire